


Tether

by CapsuleCrisis



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Vampa, Rivals, Saiyan Culture, but I gotta build plot, complicated feelings, learning to forgive, punching the object of your affection, rating for eventual smut, this was supposed to be short what the hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCrisis/pseuds/CapsuleCrisis
Summary: First impressions can last the longest, but they are by no means absolute.(or)What to do when you no longer have to fight your father's battles.





	1. Bravado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puff that chest out a little more.  
Don't let them see you waiver.

Planet Vampa was, in no polite terms, a gods’ forsaken wasteland.

  
Caustic skies, acrid air, barren landscape; it was a veritable breeding ground for horrid, unruly creatures. A deep roar sounded in the distance, echoing across the exposed plateaus, rattling yellow stones and glittering, hollowed out carapaces in its wake. Atop a particularly uninspired outcropping of dusty, desolate rock, two figures appeared, quite literally out of thin air.

  
“He lives here? Completely absurd.” Vegeta balked, sniffing in disgust, his brow wrinkling in disapproval as he took in the bland scene. Needless to say, the Prince of all Saiyans was thoroughly unimpressed by the blasé accommodations.

  
“Yeah, it’s pretty nasty, huh? But this is the big guy’s home, so we gotta be nice about it!” Goku rolled his shoulders and neck, looking around expectantly. His instant transmission was a little shaky when he needed to travel long distances, but the landscape looked somewhat familiar to him.

  
“I don’t ‘gotta’ be nice about anything, Kakarot. This place is beneath anyone who holds the blood of a Saiyan warrior. I can’t believe my father exiled him to a place so foul.” Vegeta crossed his arms, his mouth curled down in a deep frown of displeasure. He knew his father had a nasty little hair-trigger habit of exiling and executing those he deemed as threats, but he hadn’t quite allowed the gravity of those sentences to really sink in before. A small pang of… well, something akin to shame started to creep in, a feeling he quickly brushed aside.

  
“Well, we can’t really bring him to Earth, ya know? Not with that temper of his and all. Maybe it’s better if he just kinda keeps to a quiet place like this so he doesn’t end up hurtin’ anyone or himself on accident. Besides, Broly said he likes this place.” Goku hummed in contemplation as he shielded his eyes from the sun, trying to orient himself. Everything on this planet really did look far too similar, and his friend’s ki signature was rather faint, which was odd, given the sheer magnitude of Broly’s natural strength.

  
“This is all he’s ever known, of course he’s partial to it. Regardless, this place is atrocious. Where is he, anyway?” Vegeta gestured vaguely in front of himself, his senses reaching out for that distinctly powerful level, but to no avail.

  
“Oh, he lives in a cave over that way!” Goku pointed to a large opening nestled in the side of a nearby mountain, jumping in the air a little at his successful tracking skills before breaking into an enthusiastic jog.

  
“A cave? Of course. That makes perfect sense.” The prince rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in mock defeat before following behind the other warrior in a much more subdued fashion.

  
“C’mon, Vegeta, be nice!” The Earth warrior called out, turning 180 degrees to face Vegeta, jogging backwards all the same.

  
“You’re already asking a lot just by my being here, Kakarot. Don’t push your luck.” Vegeta shook his head, arms crossing in churlish defiance. He vaguely wondered whether they were actually heading in the right direction, but frankly too indifferent to question or care. Kakarot seemed to know what he was doing. Kind of.

  
“Don’t be like that, I know you’ve been wanting to visit him just as much as I have! And we can all spar here without any problems. ‘Sides, he’s been askin’ about ya!” A carefree, cheeky grin broke out across Goku’s face. He tripped on a small rock, his arms wind-milling in a comical fashion before regaining his balance.

  
“Really? Why is that?” Vegeta queried, genuinely curious. Broly was strong, probably the strongest opponent he’d ever faced. Despite Kakarot’s protest to the contrary, their initial interaction left Vegeta with the distinct impression that the massive berserker loathed his very existence above all else. It was rather surprising to hear that the warrior was asking after him, and that this simply wasn’t another of Kakarot’s vague attempts to garner peace.

  
“It’s funny, he’s been pretty talkative lately when we aren’t training. He says his dad always talked about ya, so I think he’s pretty interested in seeing more of you. And he definitely wants to fight us again, especially while we’re fused. He said that fight was the most fun he’s ever had!” Goku fell back to walk alongside Vegeta, his hands clasped loosely behind his back. He craned his neck forward, studying Vegeta’s features. A faint, red hue crept over the Saiyan Prince’s face.

  
Vegeta let out a short bark of laughter, his lips curled into a snarl. “I’ll eat my left boot before I ever fuse with you again. It was embarrassing.”

  
“How was it embarrassing? We pretty much became the strongest guy ever!” Goku exclaimed, stepping in front of Vegeta, leaning in so close that their noses practically touched. The Earth warrior’s animated, enthusiastic reply and lack of personal boundaries made the prince flush with indignation.

  
Vegeta raised a gloved hand, pushing Goku’s face away from him, the proximity and casual nature of his rival causing him a great deal of frustration. “Broly was still stronger.” He grit out, the ire in his tone palpable.

  
“Ya, only because he’s The Legendary Super Saiyan!” Goku stated, his voice muffled since his face still caught between Vegeta’s fingers. “But that means we just gotta strive to beat him!” He pulled back from his rival’s hand, his expression determined. Excitement coursed through Goku when mentioning the goal of matching the universes’ most powerful warrior, as if it were the most obvious thing to do in the world.

  
“I have no idea how you manage to make everything sound so simple and stupid, and yet here we are.” Exasperation laced the prince’s every word. All of these years did little to help his understanding of Kakarot’s mind. Sometimes it was just easier to let the oaf live in his own little world.

  
The two warriors finally reached the entrance of the cave, stepping across the threshold with little fanfare. The cool, dank enclosure smelled musky, of damp stone, of minerality and copper. A faint whisper of charcoal on the air gave the impression of a recently extinguished fire. A small capsule house was nestled deep within, a tidy, neat structure so thoroughly out of place in the doom and gloom of the cave. Various crates and salvaged parts littered the hollow, as well, giving the domicile a rather chaotic feel. Soft, electric lights shone closer to the house, illuminating at least part of the cave in a cool glow.

  
As the two ventured towards the capsule house, a deep, steady rumbling sound rose up around them. Their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and the two warriors noticed a figure sprawled out on the ground, lying neatly on his back between a series of haphazardly stacked crates. Broly, a being of immeasurable strength and power, of primal heritage and legend, was fast asleep, one arm resting over his eyes, the other resting comfortably on his stomach. The steady rise and fall of the man’s scarred chest timed out perfectly with the rumbling they heard. Goku laughed, his senses finally brushing against a familiar ki, emerald and vast and somehow ancient.

  
“He’s asleep!” Goku scratched the back of his head, wandering over to his sleeping friend.

  
“It would probably be best not to wake him.” Vegeta reached out to stop Goku, his hand brushing against the other warrior’s shoulder. Goku shrugged him off, glancing back with a devious grin. Vegeta took a few steps back, wary of rousing the sleeping berserker.

  
“It’s fine, he knew we’d be visiting soon! Hey big guy! Why are you napping on the ground?” Goku tittered, crouching down and poking at the sleeping figure. Broly’s snoring cut off, body jolting at the sudden contact, golden eyes flashing. His hand flew out to clamp down on Goku’s wrist, his grip vice-like. Goku let out a small grunt, more out of surprise than pain.

  
“…Kakarot.” Broly said with mild surprise, his eyes wild, hackles raised. The scarred warrior stared with his mouth agape for a moment, trying to process the presence of these newcomers, his body tense. He took a moment to drink in his surroundings, his gaze passing over Vegeta. His hold on Goku relaxed as he seemed to adjust to the presence of the two warriors. Eyes of brilliant gold dimmed to fathomless black. A deep yawn escaped him.

  
“How’s it hanging? You eatin’ okay?” Goku held one hand up in greeting before carefully relieving the other from Broly’s grasp. The larger saiyan relented, and Goku took the opportunity to stand up and back away a pace, giving his friend an opportunity to gather himself.

  
“The capsule’s stores have run out, but there are plenty of beetles.” Broly yawned once more, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of one hand. His vision blurred, and he blinked slowly, trying to reel in his focus.

  
“Aw man, don’t go eatin’ bugs if you don’t have to! You knew I was comin’ today.” Goku leaned in and thumped a hand amicably against Broly’s back, the scarred warrior let out a low “oomf” at the impact. “I brought more supplies along for ya! And Bulma packed some clothes and stuff for Cheelai. Where is she?” He stood up and glanced around, seeking out the spunky renegade.

  
“She and Lemo went off-planet to meet up with some of their contacts and to gather more supplies.” Broly grunted quietly in response to Goku, distracted. He could not keep his eyes off of Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince crossed his arms, posture guarded, his brow knit in the wake of a perpetual frown.  


“You didn’t go along?” Goku queried, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. Excess energy coursed through his veins in anticipation of the day. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay, but he was growing impatient, wanting to spar as soon as possible.

  
Broly shook his head. “Tired. I don’t like the small ship.”

  
“Aww, I get ya. It’s kinda good that they aren’t here, that means we can really let loose during training today! Let’s get you some food and then we can spar. I brought Vegeta along this time, just like you asked!” Goku gestured to Vegeta, who bristled at the casual acknowledgement.

  
Broly stood, his full height and stature impressive even in his base form, a good hand or so taller than Goku. The rogue saiyan sniffed the air, his posture tense as he regarded Vegeta, who still stood several meters off. The prince visibly prickled under the opposing warrior’s stare.

  
“What? Why do you keep staring at me?” Vegeta grit out in lieu of proper greeting, his shoulders squared, stance tense. Proud and stubborn.

  
“My father always hated you.” Broly stated bluntly, his hands curling into fists at his side. It was the first time he had an opportunity to actually speak to the prince since their fight on earth, if you could even call that interaction part of a conversation. Now that the Vegeta was here, Broly wasn’t quite sure what to say. He’d asked Kakarot to bring him along sometime, as he was genuinely curious in learning more about the prince. But now that the man was before him, he felt a measure of inexplicable anger, of a conflicting, coiling resentment.

  
Vegeta scoffed. “And what of you? Do you hate me?” The brute certainly had a way of cutting right to the chase, which he appreciated. No use in dancing politely around the subject, after all.

  
Broly shifted a bit, his expression thoughtful.

  
Goku looked quizzically between his two rivals, his two friends, as an unseen line of tension grew taught between them. He was about to interject, but a quick, heated glare from Vegeta made him bite his tongue, for once.

  
“I’d never met you before.” Broly finally conceded, tone soft, but his statement clear. Broly lifted a hand to his mouth, using his thumbnail to pick something out of his teeth as he stared Vegeta down.

  
“And neither had he. You and your father were long gone by the time I was out of the infant chambers. I didn’t even know either of you existed until you arrived on my doorstep. And yet, that certainly didn’t stop him from wanting to exact revenge for an offense I never committed.” Vegeta snapped. He couldn’t keep the vitriol from his tone. Being condemned for his father’s actions was nothing short of disgraceful. He respected his father, but he was a separate person from him. The idea of someone needlessly blaming him for the actions of another incensed him.

  
“I… You are very harsh. And rude. But you are strong. I liked fighting you, I learned much and I’m stronger for it. I don’t hate you. I have no reason to.” Broly admitted, his eyes downcast. Dark, calloused hands dropped to fidget over the bright green pelt that was ever present around his waist. He seemed a bit embarrassed, as if he was only now figuring out how foolish it was to want revenge against someone who hadn’t actually wronged him in the first place.

  
“It wouldn’t have mattered to me, regardless.” Vegeta stated dismissively, perhaps a bit too quickly to be believable. “However, it is good to know you have thoughts separate from those of your father’s.” The prince tilted his head, his dark eyes narrowing as he studied the warrior before him. How could someone so undeniably powerful be so meek and reserved? Enormous, unrestrained energy roiled off of the scarred saiyan, and yet here he was, displaying the postures and characteristics of a weakling. It was unbecoming for a saiyan warrior. Vegeta let out a small noise of disapproval. Broly’s lack of self-awareness was a perilous, tenuous thing.

  
“It is… was… difficult. Going against his wishes.” Broly’s shoulder’s slumped, his head listing off to the side as he stared at the ground. Dark, wild hair fell in front of his face, obscuring his eyes.

  
“He’s dead. There’s no sense in dwelling on his wishes. Grow up. Choose your own path. A dead man has no say on the living.” Vegeta’s voice was fire, his words cutting, decisive. His arms dropped to his sides, hands balled into fists as he stalked forward, confident and regal.

  
“Yes, but…” Broly hesitated, withering under the critical, severe nature of Vegeta’s words.

  
“Stand on his shoulders, not in his shadow.” The prince stood a mere hand’s span from Broly, his chin up in defiance, neck craning up to stare the larger man down, haughty and proud. His index finger jabbed into Broly’s chest to emphasize his words.

  
“I …” The larger saiyan blinked rapidly in surprise at the sudden close proximity, a slight flush coming over his face. Vegeta spoke with such conviction, a barrage of passion and confidence. Broly wondered vaguely what made him so self-assured, wondered how it would feel to be so confident. He felt the heat of Vegeta’s words course through him, electric blue. Caustic.

  
Vegeta did not relent, his brow furrowed, searching Broly’s eyes for some kind of answer. The gears seemed to be turning in there, but there was only so much Vegeta could do to get the wild warrior to grasp his meaning.

  
“I think… I understand.” Broly spoke softly, slowly working through the weight of Vegeta’s words. A visible tension melted away from his large frame. He found himself getting lost in the fire smoldering deep within the prince’s eyes.

  
“Good.” Vegeta took a step back, breaking contact and turning away from the berserker dismissively. “Besides, I am your prince whether you like me or not. The sooner you understand that, the better!”

  
“Aww geeze, you aren’t goin’ on about that again, are you, Vegeta?” Goku piped up, exasperated.

  
“What do you mean?” Vegeta’s head whipped around as he sneered at Goku, his expression fierce. “I’m just laying out the ground rules. It is up to me to make sure you low-class fools know your place.”

  
“Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Doesn’t that make him better than you?” Goku prodded, jumping back with a laugh when Vegeta threw a fist in his direction.

  
“Not by a long shot! I don’t care if he’s a legend, I’m still royalty!” Vegeta shouted at Goku, balled up and tense and ready to strike. Clearly, a nerve had been hit.

  
“Okay, okay, whatever you say, Vegeta! Let’s just get to sparring, then! We can let our fighting speak for us!” Goku snickered, his hands raised before him in a placating manner.

  
“Gladly.” Vegeta huffed, turning on his heel and stalking out of the cave. Goku rolled his eyes.

  
“It might not look like it, but Vegeta’s actually a pretty good guy. He’s just also, well… he’s kind of an asshole!” Goku smirked, knocking Broly playfully with his elbow.

  
“I don’t really understand. You are friends, and yet you two always seem to be at odds.” Broly observed, glancing quizzically at Goku, his nose wrinkled in consternation. Having only very recently been exposed to beings other than his father, Broly had a very limited frame of reference for how people related to each other. It was so confusing sometimes that it gave him a headache.

  
“Nah, that’s just how we get along! We’re just playin’. At least, I know I am. He might be serious, but he’s full of piss and wind half of the time. Besides, its fun getting a rise out of him.” Goku laughed, rubbing under his nose in a cheeky gesture.

  
“Strange.” Broly blinked rapidly. There was so much he didn’t know!

  
“Yeah! Being around people can be weird, but ya get used to it! I didn’t meet anyone besides my Grandpa until I was ten! It took a while, but I figured it out!” Goku clapped a reassuring hand on Broly’s shoulder before following after Vegeta.

  
Broly hesitated for a moment, hanging behind in the dark, quiet cave. Both men puzzled him so. He was eager to learn more about them, to learn from them. He just hoped he’d be able to keep up. Broly took a slow, calming breath before following, throwing his shoulder’s back with renewed confidence and vigor. Today, he would train with two of the people he respected most in the universe. He couldn’t wait to show them what he was made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed there is virtually ZERO content for Vegeta and Broly out there, and honestly that's a damn shame. I find their dynamic to be fascinating. They'd certainly have a lot to discuss once they are done trying to kill each other. Of course, with everything that happened in DBSB, having Goku involved is a must. So this will mainly be a character exploration. But also. There will be smut eventually. Because I'm awful.
> 
> This is a nice break between writing my other fic, feels good! Let me know what you think!


	2. Machismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds of bones breaking.  
Grinding to a halt.

The mid-day sun was brutal.

At the very least, Planet Vampa remained consistent, even if that constant was as close to hell as one could get without actually dying. Dry, arid heat permeated through every exposed channel of the landscape. Despite being accustomed to the unrelenting, brutal glare of the sun, Broly still found himself sweating as he stepped out of the cool cave. He blinked a few times, his hand coming to rest over his brow in order to ease his vision.

Several yards away, Vegeta stood, his posture rigid, facing away. Goku started jogging towards the smaller saiyan, but skidded to a stop, slapping a hand on his forehead before pivoting back towards Broly.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. These are for you!” Goku fished small, silver box out from inside of his gi, placing it gently in Broly’s outstretched hand. The scarred warrior opened it with great curiosity, finding it lined with neat, colorfully labeled cylinders. Broly glanced down at them, perplexed.

“More capsules, just like I promised!” Goku grinned, patting Broly a few times on the arm. Broly flushed, embarrassed that he didn’t recognize the little capsules at first glance. He’d only been introduced to them once before, and Cheelai was in charge of rationing and activating them.

“Right. Thank you.” Broly murmured sheepishly, his eyes downcast.

“I’m gonna go get warmed up with Vegeta. He’s kinda irritated right now, so it’s probably best if I start with him. I mean, not that I’ll improve his mood any, he’s likely to be more brutal right out the gate with me. But it’ll be a good change for you to watch us both, maybe pick up on a thing or two about our fightin’ styles. Why don’t cha have a bite to eat while you watch us?” Goku jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and grinned.

Broly stifled a yawn and blinked slowly, trying his best to absorb everything his friend had said. He found that he still had difficulty paying attention during extended conversations, especially when someone talked a lot like Kakarot did. It was just one of many downfalls to growing up so thoroughly isolated. He glanced at the waiting prince, who had turned around, his arms crossed and foot tapping in irritation.

“Kakarot! Hurry up! If you insist on chattering like this, just take me home so I can train on my own. You are wasting my precious time!” Vegeta called, meticulously adjusting his gloves as he waited for Goku to ready himself.

“Yeah, yeah!” Goku winked at Broly before jogging out to join Vegeta. “Make sure to watch us closely, big guy! If you wanna learn real technique, Vegeta’s the best technical fighter I’ve ever seen!” He called back loudly to Broly. Vegeta let out a bark of laughter in the distance.

“Of course I am! I’m an elite warrior, after all. But really, it doesn’t take much to out-maneuver you, Kakarot.” Vegeta jeered, falling into his favored stance, lowered center of gravity, legs spread, weight balanced towards the back, one arm raised near his face.

“Would it kill ya to return a compliment sometime, Vegeta?” Goku huffed, falling into a more fluid, organic stance than that of the prince. It was a deceptively powerful stance with few openings. 

“Yes. I would simply keel over and die if I had to compliment you.” Vegeta rolled his eyes and raised a hand, palm up, gesturing with two fingers. A challenge, an invitation for Kakarot to attack.

As the two men bantered, Broly activated one of the capsules off to the side, producing a large, self-powered refrigeration unit, and quickly pulled out some strange, delectable Earth foodstuffs to munch on as he watched the two rivals square off. He nibbled cautiously on some small, sweet fruits, his eyes growing wide at the varied texture and pleasant taste. He grabbed a few piles of various things before settling down on a nearby boulder, his attention rapt on the impending spar. He’d never watched two warriors battle it out before, so he was keen to absorb as much of this fight as possible.

After a few moments, Goku finally launched himself at Vegeta, eager to begin. Broly watched as the two fighters traded blows, a fascinating dance of power and skill. The two were so in-tune with each other that they shifted seamlessly between attacking and defending, almost as if their fight was pre-choreographed. To Broly’s amazement, they fought for the moment in their powered-down forms. Already, the fight was dizzying to keep up with.

This was only the beginning.

It was Vegeta who powered up first, after being on the receiving end of a particularly brutal feint executed by Goku that sent him flying backwards into a nearby mountain. Goku laughed, calling out a taunt to the other saiyan, a cocky jab that Broly didn’t quite catch. Whatever he said, it seemed to strike a nerve with the already pent up prince. Vegeta let out an aggravated yell and released into his super saiyan form, power swirling around him, hair golden and swaying.

Broly sat there, jaw slack as the two continued their battle, each pushing the other to gradually power up, their fight becoming more and more difficult to track with the naked eye. So that was what it was like to have both power and control! Broly felt a small seed of longing, of jealousy taking root in his stomach. He’d been denied so much in his own training, his father having been unwilling, or perhaps too weak, to give him any proper lessons.

Broly reached up absently to rub around his neck. The collar that held him in check was long since gone, but the phantom weight of it remained.

With sinking clarity, Broly realized that he had a terribly long way to go if he actually wanted to call himself a proper warrior. Worried fingers twisted and fidgeted into the acid green pelt resting on his waist. He just hoped his new companions would have the patience to teach him.

A small voice sounded in the back of his mind, one of lingering jealousy and resentment. They wouldn’t have to teach him how to fight so late in life if Vegeta’s father hadn’t exiled him in the first place. His hands stilled, gripping into fists, white-knuckled and taut with simmering rage.

He could have been a warrior all along. Better than them both.

Powerful.

Unstoppable.

_ Legendary._

Broly shook his head, dispelling the notion. Lingering on the past would do him no favors. Besides, his people were destroyed alongside their home planet, and he most likely would have died along with them had he not been sent away. His life had been spared, even if the intent behind the exile was less than magnanimous.

He took a deep, centering breath, just like Kakarot had taught him in the past few weeks, and tried to focus. He’d been distracted for only a few moments, but in that time he missed much of the fight. He brought his attention back to the battle, silently cursing himself for getting distracted. This was an incredible opportunity to learn and grow, he would no longer waste his time on hypotheticals.

The tide of the battle shifted constantly, the energy of two warriors palpable and powerful. Broly could not foresee a clear winner, as the two warriors seemed to grow in tandem with one another, blocking and countering, snarling and smirking. They both hovered around the ascended form of super saiyan, what Kakarot had once simply called “Super Saiyan 2”. After what felt like an eternity, Vegeta landed a decisive blow, sending Goku hurtling to the ground, wavering to get back to his feet, his hair losing its glowing luster as he powered down to his base form.

“Woah okay, enough warming up, Vegeta!” Goku called out, his palms up in supplication, his form covered in dust and sweat. The warrior was breathing heavily, but there was a huge grin plastered across his face.

“Don’t be foolish, Kakarot. There’s no way you’re actually tired from that. Have you lost your edge?” Vegeta landed next to him, the impact shaking the ground, his ki’s aura still golden and crackling around him. He was irritated at the sudden halt.

“No, I haven’t! But believe me, if you wanna spar with Broly, you’re gonna want as much reserve power as possible.” Goku glanced over to the scarred warrior, who had abandoned eating long ago and was standing, his posture coiled and impatient.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! That barely constituted a warm-up.” Vegeta growled out in frustration, his blood boiling from his growing battle lust. He refused to power down, his hackles rising further as Broly approached them. The prince was annoyed that his workout was being altered to accommodate the newfound saiyan.

“That was just a warm up?” Broly commented, his eyes wide with excitement as he glanced between the two.

“Did you really think that pathetic display was us being serious? Of course it was a warm up.” Vegeta jeered, shocked at Broly’s naiveté. It really was like dealing with a second Kakarot. Maddening.

“When is it my turn?” Broly addressed Goku, hoping that the orange-clad warrior would be more agreeable to deal with than Vegeta. The prince’s prickly nature was beginning to nettle the scarred warrior. He felt a strange, searing thrill, anticipation flowing through every fiber of his being. Thrill, and an undercurrent of rage, which he silently willed away.

“You can go now, if you want to! But don’t take too long, because I’ll get really bored if you guys spar for too long without me.” Goku tilted his head thoughtfully, his right hand coming up to rub a kink out of his left shoulder.

Broly nodded vehemently, wanting nothing more in this moment than to square off against Vegeta. He’d been sparring with Kakarot for the past few weeks now, and the Earth warrior had taught him a lot about ki control and meditation. It was difficult work, but he was eager to employ these techniques against a new opponent, especially one as experienced as Vegeta. After seeing the two of them fight, he was even more determined to try out what he’d learned.

“I don’t care how inexperienced you are, I won’t be holding back. Do try your best to keep up.” Vegeta sized up his new opponent, a feral grin coming over his features, a cruel and sinister thing, lips curled back to reveal sharp, white teeth. The prince recalled his last fight with the scarred warrior, eyes flashing as he powered up even further. His ki flared, the golden aura giving way to fiery, explosive red, his form sleek and smooth as he casually ascended to godhood. Broly took a small step back in surprise, not expecting Vegeta to ascend so soon. He could no longer sense Vegeta’s ki, but the pressure of his power still hit him like a tidal-wave. His breath caught in his throat as the prince’s sharp, red eyes flashed, locking on him, sending fire through his veins.

Broly tensed, intending to release his own power, when Goku took a step forward, laying a hand on the larger warrior’s forearm. Broly looked to him quizzically. Hints of gold flashed in the depths of Broly’s eyes. Goku smiled reassuringly.

“Easy, big guy. Remember the training we’ve been doing, okay? Why don’t you try going up against him while in your base form for a while?” Goku suggested, gesturing towards Vegeta. Vegeta quirked a brow, but was curious to hear him out. “He’ll be a hell of a lot faster than you, but it’ll be a good opportunity for you to learn more about defensive tactics. Remember, a huge part of fightin’ is control, and if someone’s got ya in a corner you gotta know how to flip that to your advantage. Powering up too early could leave you exhausted and exposed.”

“You… don’t want me to fight him?” Broly was puzzled, frowning.

“You’ll be fighting him, it’s just a different kind of fight! Like a game! If you just power up and rush in blindly, you won’t learn anything at all.” Goku’s cheery demeanor reassured the larger warrior, but the moment was quickly ruined by a frustrated oath from the prince.

“A game…” Broly muttered, still clearly bewildered.

“Kakarot, are you suggesting a handicap?” Vegeta snapped, incredulous. He came here for a fight, not some half-assed child’s play. This was very rapidly becoming a waste of precious time.

“Not a handicap! Trust me on this one, Vegeta. If we take the time to teach and train Broly now, fighting him will be more fun in the future, I promise!” Goku clasped his hands together in petition. “C’mon Vegeta, let’s see how long he can last with you powered up. If he gets in real trouble, he’ll flip the switch.”

“Its almost as if you want me to kill him.” Vegeta muttered to himself before drawing himself up, posture rigid. “Fine. I’ll consent, but I’m giving it my all in this form. I want to end this farce as quickly as possible so we can get back to some real training. It’s not my problem that this oaf has to start back at basics because his father was too weak and dull to train him properly. You better be a quick study, Broly, or you’ll come to regret it.” Vegeta pointed with unmasked aggression at the scarred saiyan to punctuate his statement before leaping backwards towards the makeshift battlefield. Broly simply nodded, hesitating a moment to cast a quizzical glance at Goku before taking off after the smaller man.

Intent on catching every moment of his friends’ spar, Goku quickly settled into place, seating himself cross-legged on a large boulder. Admittedly, he had suggested this style of sparring for somewhat selfish reasons. Dealing with Broly when his berserker strength set in was a pain in the ass, for certain. He wanted to observe both of his rivals in action, to see how much Broly had truly progressed, without it being clouded by that unhinged, berserker strength. Plus, observing this way would allow him to see see if he could find any holes in the sheer speed of Vegeta’s ascended form. The fight was an echo of when the two warriors had first clashed on Earth, and Goku as quite eager to see how things would differ now that Broly had a bit more control.

Goku sighed, scratching at the back of his neck. Knowing how Vegeta operated, Broly might not be able to maintain that control for very long. But it would be an excellent test, and he’d jump in personally if he needed to.

Off in the distance, Vegeta and Broly squared off. Broly kept his breathing even, slow, just like he’d been told. He tried focusing on his opponent, drinking in every last detail. Vegeta looked smaller to him than he had before. His ascended form smoothed out the bulk he had during his super saiyan 2 transformation, but there was no doubt that this form was exceedingly dangerous to contend with. Still, for some reason, Broly felt like he could snap the prince’s whole body, take him over his knee and just break his slight frame in half. A savage grin slid onto his face at the thought, allowing himself the satisfaction and thrill of a bit of that creeping bloodlust.

“Aren’t you concerned?” Vegeta quirked a brow at Broly’s expression, a cocky smirk sliding onto his own features in response. It seemed as though the oaf had gained a little more confidence in a short time, which amused Vegeta to no end. He couldn’t wait to school that foolishness out of him. He released just a bit more power, the pressure of it stirring up a puff of yellow dust, swirling seamlessly into his god-like aura.

“No, not really. I remember how strong you are. You can’t have changed much since our last fight.” Broly stated, his delivery deadpan and forthcoming.

“Funny you should say that, I was thinking much the same about you.” Vegeta crossed his arms, sizing Broly up and down at a glance, an indignant noise escaping him. “However, you’ve only ever fought me once, so you cannot possibly know this…”

Vegeta disappeared from view, only to appear a moment later right inside of Broly’s defenses. The prince rammed his fist directly into Broly’s stomach. The larger warrior folded inward around the blow, a deep noise of surprise leaping from his throat as the wind was knocked from his lungs. His eyes bulged in surprise. How did Vegeta manage to move so quickly?

“I’ll always be several steps ahead of you. Scum like you can only dream of outclassing me.” Vegeta stated, his tone bored and self-satisfied.

From there, the fight was nothing short of one-sided. Vegeta flashed through the air, his speed in his god form unrivaled. For what its worth, Broly put forth his best effort, trying to go on the offensive at first, but quickly realizing that landing a palpable hit on Vegeta would be nothing short of impossible in his current state. Instead, Broly squared off his stance, taking on a defensive position, trying his best to concentrate on reducing the impact of Vegeta’s blows. Kakarot had been teaching him how to absorb the impact of certain blows in order to successfully lead into a counter attack, but thus far, Broly found himself being relentlessly buffeted by punches and jabs with zero success of a counter attack.

“Pathetic! Is this all you have to offer? Broly, the lost Saiyan, the Mighty Warrior? Hah, what a joke!” Vegeta mocked, blinking once more out of Broly’s line of sight, only to appear behind the larger warrior, fists raised above his head to come crashing down on the back of Broly’s exposed neck. Broly cried out in pain, the hit sending him to the ground, stumbling to his knees. He caught himself with one hand before he crumpled to the ground completely, his vision flashing white. Pain shot through his bones, disorienting him thoroughly.

Broly shook his head viciously, willing the stars and sparks to fade from his eyes. Suddenly, his face collided with the dry, dusty ground. Vegeta laughed bitterly above him, the heel of his boot grinding savagely between Broly’s shoulder blades. Broly spluttered, trying to expel the dirt from his mouth.

“You are useless. How can you expect to stand up to me when you can’t even begin to block a few basic hits? You are a Saiyan! Are you even _trying_?” Vegeta said with vicious mockery, grinding his heel in further, the pressure making Broly cry out in pain.

_ Stand up. _

Broly growled, low and deep, bracing himself. His hands scrabbled for purchase against the ground, trying with all of his might to push himself up, but Vegeta buffeted his attempts by releasing a pressured wall of power down on the fallen warrior, keeping him pinned effortlessly with one foot. Broly’s mind reeled as he let out a snarl of rage, furious at his own helplessness. He tried to remember what Kakarot had taught him over the past few weeks, tried to recall any semblance of technique that could help him flip the situation to his advantage. But nothing came. Only white noise, confusion, panic, rage. And through the buzz of his frantic mind, the sound of Vegeta’s condescending laughter.

_ Kill him._

“You are nothing. You’ll continue to rot on this backwater planet for the rest of your miserable life.” Vegeta snarled, his rage in the face of Broly’s apparent weakness bubbling to the surface. This was not the rematch he had wanted, and Kakarot’s stupid handicap rule only served to make things infuriating, and, worst of all, utterly boring. He knew that he was at an advantage given their current state, but Vegeta couldn’t help but to be furious to see the man who had once nearly destroyed him be held helplessly underfoot.

“Do better, you fool, or die here! Perhaps you'd like that, so you can reunite with your father!” Vegeta shouted, releasing a wave of power that shattered the ground beneath them. Broly’s body sunk in a few inches amongst the rubble. 

Something within Broly snapped. Sparks of white turned to a wall of red, his vision clouding completely.

_ Destroy him!_

“Enough!” Broly roared as the last of his willpower and fragile mental defenses shattered. Blind, impotent rage consumed him as the last vestige of control snapped, sending his ki spiking to insurmountable heights. With an anguished, infuriated cry, the warrior let the wave of immense power flow through him, living up to his namesake of The Legendary Super Saiyan. His hair flickered with a golden aura, but remained dark, standing on edge. His eyes flickering to gold. Something about his transformation seemed off, a rancid green hue invading his aura.

Vegeta had enough sense to fall back as Broly’s power built. The prince grinned viciously, all sharp edges and cruel intent. He cracked his knuckles and licked his lips. Finally! This was what he wanted, to face Broly with no restraints. Screw what Kakarot had said about training the fool, Vegeta wanted a fight and he wanted it now. He’d adhered to the guidelines for long enough. It was time to test his own mettle.

On the sidelines, Goku jumped to his feet, letting out a cry of warning as Broly launched himself at Vegeta. He knew the rhythm of Broly’s transformations from training with him so much recently, and this form was too close to his true berserker state to be safe. 

“Woah woah, hey! That’s good for today! Vegeta, power down, we gotta get Broly to chill out.” Goku cried out, lurching forward to intervene. He bounded over to where the two of them clashed, the pair of them grappling at the shoulders, the ground beneath them crumbling as their ki clashed against one another.

“Power down? Now? Are you an idiot, we’re only getting started! Besides, he’ll fucking kill me if I relinquish my strength.” Vegeta grit out as he contended with Broly’s hold, sweat beading down his face. Excitement thrummed through him as Broly’s pupils flickered and brightened, just as they had when his berserker state took hold last time.

“If he stops viewing you as a threat he’ll calm down, I swear!” Goku called, reaching as if to separate them.

“And why would I want that? Stay out of the way, Kakarot, you wanted us to fight so back off and watch!” Vegeta retorted, breaking Broly’s grip and going back on the offensive. He sent a well-timed kick directly at Goku, sending him flying out of the way and well out of his business before turning back to attack Broly.

“This is what being a Saiyan is all about! Our pride, our strength! Now, let me show you exactly who the fuck you are dealing with!” Vegeta proclaimed, hurling himself at Broly.

Broly roared in response, knocking aside Vegeta’s attacks, still overwhelmed by his speed, but more able to rebuff and defend himself. The blows exchanged became more evenly distributed from both sides, and Vegeta rapidly realized that he needed to defend as well. Broly was adapting with incredible speed, even throwing a few of Vegeta’s own techniques back in his face. The fight was exhilarating, but becoming more and more dangerous by the moment, each warrior landing blow after deadly blow.

Vegeta went in to land a deadly kick to Broly’s side, but the larger warrior caught the smaller man’s leg before the impact, swinging the prince around and throwing him unceremoniously to the ground. The earth shattered on impact. Before Vegeta had even a moment to gather himself, Broly was upon him, grabbing him and lifting him up boldly, tossing him up as if he were a ragdoll. With remarkable speed, slammed his knee into the small of Vegeta’s back, a paralyzing blow that had the prince seeing stars.

Without missing a beat, Broly pinned Vegeta against his knee, applying pressure, as if attempting to break his back, forcing the smaller warrior into a horrible, back-bending position. Vegeta cried out, pinned in place. He gripped at Broly’s arm, trying to grapple away the hold, releasing his power, muscles straining against the impact. He felt like he was going to break in two!

Goku recovered, returning quickly to where his rivals fought, keeping an eye out for an opening. The problem was, he couldn’t afford to fight the both simultaneously, not right now. With the way Broly’s ire was building, there was a strong chance he would go completely out of control. If he and Vegeta didn’t have a united front against him, there would be very little they could do to stop the rampage, forcing a retreat. He needed an opening, just a moment to take one of them out, to end this farce before it got too out of hand and someone ended up dead.

With a final yell and a release of power, Vegeta managed to break out of Broly’s back-breaking hold. Much to his horror, that maneuver had him thoroughly exhausted and drained. He could feel his energy depleting, slipping away from him far too rapidly. His god form was not eternal by any stretch. And, unfortunately, it seemed like Broly’s reserve energy was still in full swing. He needed to end this, quick.

As if Broly had picked up on Vegeta’s thoughts, he suddenly disappeared from Vegeta’s line of sight, employing speed techniques that he had seen the prince employ earlier in battle.

A quick study.

From behind, he enclosed Vegeta in his grasp, engulfing him in a body-lock hold. The Saiyan Prince shouted in surprise, in pain as Broly squeezed, his grip tightening brutally at the sound. He heard the sickening crunch of popping bones, felt the white-hot, searing pain of his ribs cracking and splintering. He felt himself shattering.

Goku powered up to his super saiyan blue form at the sight, enveloped in light and brilliance, and launched himself at the two warriors. He could no longer afford to simply stand by.

“Broly, enough! The spar is over, you need to stop!” Goku called out, clamping his hands around Broly’s massive forearms, trying to get the warrior to release his hold on Vegeta.

“You took _everything _from me!” Broly cried out, ignoring Goku and tightening his grip on Vegeta.

“You… you had nothing to begin with!” Vegeta grit out. His hair flickered and faded from brilliant red back to black as his energy ran out. Survival instincts kicked in as he refocused all of his power to protecting his breaking bones. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying with all of his remaining might to break the hold, but it was to no avail. Broly’s strength kept building and building, with no perceivable end in sight. Vegeta wheezed as he felt a bone in his arm snap, his mouth suddenly tasting like iron, warm blood dripping down his chin. He was getting crushed!

“Knock it off!” Goku shouted as he leapt up, his hands bracing on Broly’s shoulders, and brought his head crashing down into Broly’s. The impact shocked the larger warrior, who released his grip on Vegeta ever so slightly. It was just enough for Vegeta to break the hold, slipping through the larger warrior’s arms and dodging quickly away. For good measure, Goku wound up and head-butted Broly another time, the impact rattling them both.

Vegeta crouched off to the side, his good arm wrapped gingerly around his chest. He felt like his organs might fall right out of place, grimacing as he counted the number of shattered ribs, each shaking breath a searing reminder of how thoroughly the tide of battle had turned against him.

_Shameful._

Something warm dripped from his nose. He brought the back of his gloved hand up to wipe it away, the white glove coming way smeared with crimson. There was undoubtedly internal damage.

Vegeta reflected on what Broly had said earlier in the day about not holding a grudge, about how they had both put aside the sins of their fathers’. Apparently, those affirmations had just been wasted words. Broly was still out for blood. And, frankly, so was Vegeta. It incensed him to see Broly’s wasted potential. If Broly was so damn powerful, how did he allow himself to be manipulated and cowed his whole life? It was unbecoming, completely unheard of! He had the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and yet he allowed himself to be controlled his whole life, to the point where he couldn’t even extend a hint of control over himself.

Vegeta clenched his fists, teeth gnashing in fury. He resented Broly’s position, his power, his weak-mindedness. If he had had even a fraction of his power when he was indentured to Frieza’s army, he would have blown the whole operation to kingdom come without a second thought, he would have escaped that life and forged ahead without looking back. Why had Broly allowed himself to live the life of a coward for so long?

The prince shook himself from the haze of his thoughts, expecting to see Kakarot and Broly locked in battle. Instead, Kakarot floated beside Broly, leaning over with one hand in front of his mouth, seeming to whisper something into Broly’s ear. Broly locked eyes with Vegeta, and steadily began powering down.

What… what had Kakarot said? How was he able to so quickly quell Broly’s incandescent rage?

Goku patted Broly on the shoulder, and larger saiyan broke eye contact, looking away from Vegeta self-consciously. Broly rubbed his hand nervously along the back of his neck.

“Vegeta, are you okay?” Goku inquired, bounding over to offer Vegeta a hand. Vegeta slapped the proffered hand away, glowering.

“I’m fine. This is nothing.” He grit out. It took all of his focus just to remain sitting upright, but he wasn’t about give either of them the satisfaction of seeing him weak.

“He nearly crushed you, Vegeta. Don’t be so proud, you’re hurt. Let me see.” A look of concern crossed Goku’s features as he knelt down next to Vegeta. He reached out again, Vegeta visibly bristled, but didn’t recoil. Goku gently tested Vegeta’s broken arm, ventured further to lift up the hem of Vegeta’s shirt. Dark, sickly bruising had already blossomed across Vegeta’s stomach and chest, a horrible swirl of yellow and purple, a garish mess of burst veins. The prince huffed and slapped Goku’s hand away once more, his patience gone.

“I am not so weak that I require your help or your pity! This is your fault. If you had allowed me to fight him on my own terms from the beginning, I would not have run out of energy before him.” Vegeta snarled, venom and resentment leaking from every word. He glared at Kakarot, who looked incredibly guilty.

“I don’t really think that’s why you lost, Vegeta.” Goku stated, frowning.

“I didn’t lose! This wasn’t a real fucking fight to begin with.” Vegeta proclaimed, the indignant fury of his words losing effect as he grimaced with pain.

“Vegeta, come on, don’t be ridiculous. I’ve been trainin’ real hard with Broly and you didn’t even wanna give him a chance to show off his skills. You just wanted to get him angry as quick as you could so you could use him as a punching bag. You didn’t even wanna see how much he’s grown!” Goku chided, his frustrations towards Vegeta’s churlish attitude clear in his voice.

“Why the hell should I care about his growth? To what end do I owe him anything?” Vegeta snapped, his words cutting.

“He’s our friend. He’s a Saiyan. You should care.” Goku stated sharply, thoroughly fed up.

“I didn’t mean to lose control like that.” Broly cut in before Vegta could respond, his voice quiet, but his words clear. “But you… what you said during our fight. About me, about my father… I lost control.” Broly stepped forward cautiously, winded but seemingly unaffected from their fight, which only served to infuriate Vegeta. The prince looked away, his expression surly and childish.

“Tch. This a foolish idea to begin with. Training with you, I mean. Kakarot, take me home.” Vegeta huffed, refusing to look in Broly’s direction.

“I just want to understand!” Broly implored, edging even closer, not wanting them to disappear. “Earlier today, you tried to build me up, to separate me from my father. And yet, in battle, you tried to cut me down. I do not understand you, Vegeta.” Broly stated, genuinely trying to make sense of the day. Vegeta was volatile, his moods capricious and fickle. Broly couldn’t understand why Vegeta would speak with such strong, inspirational words in one moment and then thoroughly berate him in the next.

“Do not think that you can address me so casually, scum. I am your Prince, you will do well to address me as such.” Vegeta replied petulantly, his head snapping up so he could hit Broly with a heated glare. This time, he extended his hand out to Goku, palm up. “Kakarot, now.”

“Alright…” Goku conceded, placing his hand gently in Vegeta’s. He didn’t want to let the situation escalate any further. Broly’s didn’t deserve that. He looked back a Broly, his expression baffled, apologetic, and even a little angry. “We’ll see you next time, big guy. Get some rest.”

The two blinked out of sight, leaving Broly alone, angry and confused in his own thoughts.

His Prince, indeed.

What just happened? What did that even mean? Kakarot said “next time”, but what if they never returned? What had he done to make Vegeta react like that? He only wanted to understand him more, to learn more about the last of his people. To show them that he was powerful, that he was worthy of standing by them. He showed his strength, and somehow that made Vegeta hate him.

This was not what he wanted. He did not know what he did wrong, but if they ever returned, he vowed to do everything in his power to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become way too invested in building a bigger picture for what was initially just going to a fun character study. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated!


	3. Reticence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't have to be that complicated

_ “You did great today, Broly. You almost went all glowing green on me but ya calmed it down, just like we practiced. Really, ya seem to be getting’ the hang of things!” Goku’s buoyant, gleeful tone cut through the haze of battle, his words of encouragement sending sparks of pleasant heat through Broly’s veins. The two warriors sat mere inches away from one another, clothing torn, breath heavy and forced after a particularly invigorating spar. _

_ Broly lavished in the warm glow of their proximity. _

_ “Really?” Broly queried breathlessly. His brevity made Goku chuckle. The larger warrior ran one hand over his face, wiping away a layer of sweat and grime, masking his embarrassment. Genuine praise was difficult for him to accept and digest, but it felt nice._

_ “Really really! I’m proud of ya!” Goku declared, grinning with delight._

_ “Kakarot… thank you. For your patience.” Broly’s face went bright red, his tone soft. He looked everywhere but at the other warrior, reaching for a bottle of water to slake his thirst. He took a deep pull from the bottle, relishing in the simple delight of water, real water! A small sigh of satisfaction escaped him as he popped the bottle away from his mouth._

_ “O’ course! It’s like I said before, it woulda been a damn shame for someone as strong as you to go to waste. I’m happy to help, and now I got a great sparring partner outta it!” Goku casually swiped the bottle away from Broly, busying himself with his own greedy gulp._

_ “Mm. Almost. A long way to go.” Broly gave a small, shy smile, tilting his head down, his eyes suddenly obscured by a curtain of dark bangs._

_ “Ya made me work almost as much as when I fight Vegeta, that’s for sure!” Goku chirped, handing the water back to Broly. _

_ Broly flinched at the mention of the other saiyan, but only for a moment. The reaction did not go unnoticed. _

_ “Maybe… he could come next time. I want him to see me.” Broly admitted, a small sense of shame filtering through him. Goku quirked his head at the phrasing, but didn’t dwell too long on it._

_ “Mhm! I think you’re just about ready for another sparring partner. It’ll help you grow even stronger. Vegeta can be stubborn as an ox, but I’ll get him to come along! We’ve been trainin’ for a while now, I’m sure he’ll will be interested to see your progress.”_

_ “I would like that.” Broly affirmed, a warm, genuine smile creeping onto his face. Goku echoed the sentiment._

_ “I’ll see what I can do.” Goku shot his friend a strange glance. “Say, Broly… You ain’t still plannin’ on taking revenge on him, are ya?”_

_ “No!” Broly brought his hands up in defense, a small gesture that he picked up somewhere along the way from Goku. “I just…” Broly shook his head, his smile fading, words failing him for a time. How was he to explain, the tightness, the fear, the excitement that overtook him when he thought of Vegeta?_

_ Goku made him warm. _

_ Vegeta made him burn._

_ “I want to understand him.” Broly murmured finally, his ears burning. His hands fidgeted in his lap._

_ Goku stared at Broly for a bit in silence, his brows knit together in consternation. Suddenly, his cheeks puffed up and he sputtered with laughter. He clutched at his abdomen, his body shaking as he howled. Broly hunched over on confusion and shame._

_ “I, I’m sorry, I don’ mean to laugh, but! Broly, good luck! I‘ve known the guy for years and I still don’t really get him! It’s like, just when I think I have him pinned down, he surprises me. He’s very difficult, but maybe a mysterious guy like you can figure him out!” Goku waggled his eyebrows and punched Broly playfully in the shoulder, eliciting a small, uncomfortable chuckle from the larger warrior. _

_ Broly wasn’t quite sure why, but he suddenly felt like melting into the ground and disappearing, his mind wandering as Goku tittered on about this and that. He’d hoped that his friend would have been able to provide a little clarity, but he only felt more foolish in his desire to see Vegeta._

_ “Don’t think about it too hard, Broly. I’m sorry for teasin’.” Goku mentioned after a spell, standing up to brush himself off. “I can see its botherin’ ya. Vegeta will come, don’t worry. He might not give ya compliments, but he’s gonna really like seeing how formidable you are. Gimmie a couple days, I’ll drag the grump here!” _

__

Furious gales whipped violently across the dusty yellow plains, relentless, devastating. Despite being nestled securely within the chamber of the cave, Broly could still hear the winds howling and screaming like demons through the night. Moments like these that made him truly grateful to have the added protection of the little capsule home, a truly wondrous gift from his new friends. Looking back, he was amazed that he’d survived this long without the shelter, a thought that made him puzzle how the events of the past few months had drastically altered his way of living. Things were more comfortable now, more lavish. An easy upgrade to accomplish where he had so little to begin with. It was certainly a welcomed change.

Broly huffed, sinking further into the pile of soft furs and blankets spread out on the living room floor. It relaxed him, the small luxury of it all. Over the years, he had developed a habit of falling asleep wherever and whenever he felt like, often times on the dusty, hard ground. After all, he and his father had been the only ones on this planet for so long, who was going to stop him from resting wherever he desired? His newfound companions found the habit to be a bit strange, but they allowed him to indulge in it. In fact, Cheelai had started leaving little cozy blanket nests around their home and cave to encourage Broly to at least rest somewhere comfortable. It was, admittedly, far more relaxing than sleeping on the barren ground, so he certainly wasn’t about to complain.

“I think I made a mistake.” Broly mentioned softly from one such nest, his hulking form practically disappearing under all of the wrappings.

“Whaddaya mean, big guy?” Cheelai queried, not looking up from her magazine. Broly’s melancholy was not lost on her, but she learned not to press him too hard about his emotions. He was a quiet guy, but the attentive, watchful, curious kind of quiet. He was still learning how to navigate more complex interactions, so she allowed him his own time to figure out how to approach things.

“Kakarot came while you were gone. Vegeta, too.” 

“You mean the little angry one came this time? That’s wild!” Now that _was _interesting. Cheelai closed her magazine, folding her legs up onto the couch as she gave Broly her full attention, hoping for more detail. “You’re telling me both of those jerks came around and didn’t even have the common decency to stay ‘till we got back?” She remarked crossly. There weren’t a whole lot of opportunities to interact with regular, somewhat sane people nowadays, not with them being on the run from Frieza’s men. Outside company past shady dealings with black-market traders would have been welcomed.

“Mm. They left quickly.” Broly mumbled.

“And why’s that?” Cheelai tried not to sound accusatory. She knew that letting the three saiyans occupy the same space for too long was a recipe for disaster. She’d seen so first hand, after all.

“We sparred. I went too far.” Broly admitted, still stewing over the details, the fight replaying on loop in his head. Parts of it got hazy towards the end. He only registered the rage, the red, hollow anger. The desire to destroy. To dominate. He shivered.

“Oh geeze, well, I wouldn’t worry about that. They know how strong you are. You afraid you scared them away?” Cheelai rested her elbow on the arm of the couch, her chin cradled thoughtfully in her palm as she tried to draw the full story out of her friend. He seemed really torn up about whatever happened, and she felt deeply for him.

“I lost control.” The soft furs and blankets cocooned around Broly slipped down as his shoulders as he slumped. His eyes fell, unable to look directly at Cheelai.

“You’re working on that, they know.” Cheelai soothed. She got up from the couch and plopped herself next to Broly, shooing him over a bit so she could nestle in next to him. A deep rumbling of contentment escaped the warrior as his little friend cuddled in, savoring the closeness. He wrapped one of the furs around her, and they basked in the silent warmth for a time.

“I… wanted to lose control. Vegeta angered me.” Broly grumbled out after a spell, ashamed.

“You’ve been working so hard to keep your cool, what makes you say that?” Cheelai tensed. For quite some time now, Broly had been proud to talk about how much control he was gaining over his abilities. To hear he desired the contrary was, well… it was a little upsetting.

“He doesn’t understand me. I want him to understand. We understand strength.” Broly looked down at his rough, calloused hands. It was so difficult for him to convey his desires.

“You need a different approach. Normal people don’t get to know each other by beating the shit out of each other.” Cheelai chastised, punishing Broly with feather-light smack on his knee. Broly merely grunted in response.

“You don’t know much about saiyans, Cheelai.” From across the room, Lemo let out a dry laugh. The wizened ex-solider stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen, a tray lined with steaming mugs and little snacks clutched in his hands.

“Wow, rude! Enlighten me, then, you puckered asshole.” Cheelai snapped, chewing off every last syllable with relish. Too much time spent in close proximity with the old man made her a little bitter. She liked the guy well enough, but he had a particular way of lording information over her that irritated her to no end.

“Gross. You’re starting to sound like a seedy fugitive, all right.” Lemo frowned as he made his way over the coffee table, placing the drink tray down with a clatter. Broly sniffed at the air, a pleasant, sweetly spiced aroma wafting over him. Lemo glared at his friends as he landed heavily on the couch. Broly reached for two of the mugs, handing one gingerly to Cheelai before wrapping his massive hands around his own. Lemo sighed, feeling the stares of anticipation from his friends.

“You’re both too young to know anything about this, but I used to know quite a few saiyans before Frieza went and exterminated ‘em. Used to see all kinds mixed into the PTO. They were some of our most powerful combatants, so they were incorporated into almost every unit. Most of ‘em were amped up muscle heads, fucking, fighting, and eating seemed to be their only real concerns. Heh, I guess that’s most people, though.” Lemo shrugged, pausing to take a sip of his drink.

Broly exchanged a puzzled glance with Cheelai, mouthing out the word “fucking” quizzically at her. She just shook her head rapidly, her cheeks flushing with color for some reason, and indicated for him to pay attention to Lemo’s story.

“Anyway, they weren’t all like that. Every so often a relatively well-adjusted guy would come along. Kinda explained the poor behaviors of their fellows. Saiyan hierarchies were downright exhausting to keep track of, some kind of caste system, but pure strength could supersede most anything. Strength and honor were prized above all else in their culture. Hell, I’d seen guys beat the shit out of each other over something as small as mess-hall rations before, and the rest of their buddies would just shrug it off. Encourage it, even. The strong were respected, the weak perished…” Lemo trailed off, an odd, distant expression in his eyes.

“Not to, ah, speak badly of Broly’s people or anything, but that sounds terrible.” Cheelai gently leaned into friend, wondering if Broly had been better off being exiled as he was. 

“It’s a big universe, Cheelai. Different strokes for different folks, I guess.” Lemo paused, sipping quietly on the contents of his drink once more. “Broly, you might have had the right idea of it by wanting to make a show of strength. This guy was a prince for your people, right? I think you insulted him by beating him.” 

“But he… wanted to fight. Why would I fight to lose?” Broly puzzled out slowly. Something about Lemo’s story had resonated with him, barbaric as it sounded. He certainly felt a thrill when he fought against the other saiyans. He didn’t really want to fight. At least not to the point of losing control. But there was no denying the way he felt, well, complete when he fought against Goku and Vegeta.

“Yeah, by that logic, shouldn’t Vegeta respect him more?” Cheelai pointed out, tapping the back of her hand against Broly’s bicep.

“Maybe. Maybe he’s threatened by Broly. Vegeta was raised as a royal, and Broly was exiled. Opposite ends of the spectrum, you know? Broly shouldn’t be able to hold his own, but he does just that and then some. Probably goes against everything Vegeta knows.” Lemo mused, pointing a finger at Broly.

“I mean, he should be threatened! Look at how strong our guy it, he’s lucky that Broly left him alive.” Cheelai exclaimed, jumping to Broly’s defense. She shuddered to think about the near life-ending altercation her friend had against the other saiyans when they clashed on earth.

“I don’t want to kill him.” Broly reminded them softly.

“You’re a good guy, Broly.” Lemo remarked, smiling at his friend.

“Whatever, it doesn’t really concern you anymore. You are one of a handful of saiyans left, that guy shouldn’t be concerned with traditions and status anymore. It’s ridiculous! He expects you to defer to him when his family is the reason why you were exiled in the first place? That’s messed up, man.” Cheelai blustered, entirely amped up from the whole situation. She let out a soft noise of surprise when Broly hooked an arm around her shoulders, burying his face in her hair with a contented huff.

“That’s enough, Cheelai.” Broly murmured softly, glowing with gratitude towards his friends and their compassion. Cheelai relaxed against him, both of them indulging in the closeness.

The group sat in companionable silence for a while. Eventually, Cheelai gave Broly a re-assuring squeeze before disentangling herself from her friend. She stretched as she headed off to the kitchen, mentioning something about dinner. Broly perked up a bit at that, but before he could get up to follow, Lemo cleared his throat, calling back his attention.

“I’ve gotta ask, Broly. Why _are_ you so hell-bent on making things right with Vegeta? Son Goku has gone out of his way to be an ally of sorts to us, but where has Vegeta even been in all of this?”

“I…” Broly hesitated, not quite knowing how to explain. His mind raced, his heart speed up, trying to figure out the right words. He felt a warm, tight aching in his core, a frenetic need, this ambient longing to just be closer to his fellow saiyans. To be acknowledged, to be allowed into their world. He felt like he was breaking ground with Goku, but Vegeta was still so guarded. Out of reach. Who knew where they stood after their most recent altercation? 

_ And who else can I blame but myself for that?_

A hand on his shoulder rocked him out of his thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it, bud. Sometimes our brains and hearts work at odds with each other. Your whole life’s changed so much in such a short time, it can be real confusing.” A wry, nostalgic smile slipped onto Lemo’s face as he comforted his conflicted friend. “Let the little prick skulk off and lick his wounds. If I know anything about sayains, it’s that they always wanna be where the action is. You’re the action, Broly.” Lemo affirmed with a small shrug.

“You really think they’ll come back?” Broly brightened, hoping with all of his might that his little friend was right.

“Yup! So when they do, just make sure to do what feels right. That’s the best advice I can give you.”

“I’ll try.” Broly nodded, his expression carefully pensive. His friends had given him much to think about. He just hoped he’d have enough time to figure out exactly what was right for him before the others paid another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Broly is my weakness hi hello. It's been a while for this fic, but I still have an endgame in sight! I hope everyone is ready to indulge in some sappy moments in this one in the future! The tone got a little dire last chapter but I swear its gonna head towards a happier place.
> 
> A shorter chapter this time around, but I think it gets the job done! As always, thanks for reading and lemme know your thoughts!


End file.
